Dead Star
by Lady Black blood
Summary: porque todo lo que importo ya no esta, porque despues de todo, yo no era mas que esa estrella, pero muerta. Todos humanos


Hola, los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Disfruten!

Caminé lentamente, observando todo a mí alrededor. Quería, en estos últimos momentos de lucidez previos a la locura, apreciar todo, cada rincón de esta casa, mi casa.

Entre por la puerta delantera y recordé esos momentos robados con mi novio, mi dulce y amado Edward; en ellos entrábamos besándonos o tomados de la mano, íbamos a la cocina entre risas, caricias y mimos a preparar bocadillos; nos sentábamos en el living a ver una película, riéndonos y burlándonos cuando era mala, aplaudiendo y observando atentamente las que eran buenas; íbamos a mi pieza a conversar tendidos en la cama sobre nosotros, nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños e ilusiones, los temores, las dichas y las fortunas; trepábamos hasta el tejado y nos abrazábamos, mirando las estrellas.

-mira esa estrella- me decía, apuntando hacia una que estaba un tanto apartada de las demás, pero que era la mas hermosa y brillante de todas.

-¿la estas mirando, Bella de mi alma?- yo asentía, el me acariciaba la mejilla y me miraba con amor en sus ojos verdes, el mismo amor que brillaba en los míos- esa estrella es tuya, amor. Ni de lejos tan hermosa como tu, pero si la mas preciosa entre las de su clase.

El odio y la pena me llenaron por dentro, carcomiendo los mínimos pedazos de duda que quedaban en mi mente.

Agarre el bidón de bencina y lo esparcí por todos aquellos lugares de mis recuerdos, cubriendo y empapando todo rastro de los buenos momentos ahí pasados, así como los malos momentos pasados con otra persona.

Luego lo mire a él, muerto de miedo, amarrado por mi en una silla y amordazado con un pañuelo. Se lo quite, dándole una cachetada de paso. El impacto me trajo un poco de vuelta desde aquella locura que albergaba en mi interior, pero tanto en la realidad como en la fantasía mi mente estaba completamente decidida, así que con o sin mi capacidad de pensar bien terminaría con esto.

Lo mire con odio y asco, algo que no había hecho aun después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. No era más que un canalla, un bastardo que no merecía nada de este mundo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte gritando, mi alma rota por dentro, el delirio fluyendo en mis venas nuevamente, la ira quemando por todo mí cuerpo. De todos modos, ya sabía la respuesta.

El solo me miro, quizás demasiado asustado como para hablar, o tal vez no tenia nada que decir. Finalmente habló.

-tu sabes porque- lo sabia. Su voz temblaba, salía entrecortada y pequeña, como los momentos de vida que le quedaban- estaba borracho, enloquecí…

-no- grite, pegándole otra cachetada- siempre arruinas todo lo que tienes. Primero a mamá, luego a mi, luego a el. Pero no mas, no mas palizas estando o no estando borracho, no mas abusos. Él era lo mejor que había en mi vida, el era mi luz y tu la apagaste. Ahora, tú también te apagaras. Y sin mi luz, yo también me quiero apagar.

Encendí un puñado de fósforos y los lancé en varias direcciones, uno por uno, saboreando mi venganza, el fin de su vida y también de la mía.

Y mientras el fuego ardía a nuestro alrededor, trepando por mi cuerpo y el del hombre atado en la silla, recordé nuevamente, esta vez los momentos que trajeron a esto. Ahora, sin embargo, no eran recuerdo felices, no, eran lo peor que me había pasado en toda la vida.

Vi a se hombre que se hacia llamar mi padre, el que ahora estaba atado en la silla, entrando borracho a la casa y buscándome para pegarme y probablemente abusar de mi. Vi a mi novio pararse a defenderme y luego caer muerto de una puñalada en el corazón, que le dio mi padre. Y por ultimo, a mi corriendo hacia mi habitación, destrozada hasta lo mas hondo, llorando histéricamente y planeando de forma inconciente mi venganza.

Y ahora, mientras el fuego acababa conmigo, con mi padre y la casa en donde todo, lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida, ocurrió, recordé a mi estrella solitaria. Ahora, yo era una estrella muerta. Y todo acababa con fuego.

…o0o…

El detective Black miró la escena del crimen, rascándose la cabeza y gruñendo, harto de las situaciones como la que contemplaba.

Ya habían identificado a los cuerpos calcinados. Eran Charlie Swan, su hija Isabella Swan y el novio de esta, Edward Cullen. Como había ocurrido el incendio, eso no lo sabían todavía. La madre de la chica y esposa del hombre había muerto hacia un par de años, y la relación entre Isabella y Edward marchaba bien según amigos de estos, los que había que interrogar más a fondo.

Suspiró. El caso seria difícil de terminar. Subió a su auto y condujo en dirección a la comisaría, anticipando todo lo que tendría que investigar.

Recuerden, los rewiews son mi alimento. No me dejen morir de hambre =).


End file.
